lostpediafandomcom_de-20200215-history
2.02 Treibholz
"Treibholz" ist die 2. Episode der 2. Staffel und die insgesamt 27. Episode von Lost. Die Handlung zeigt die Geschehnisse der vorherigen Episode aus der Sicht von Locke und Kate, bevor Jack zu ihrer Rettung gekommen ist. Währenddessen verarbeiten Michael und Sawyer, was ihnen auf dem Floß passiert ist. Die Rückblende zeigt Michaels Bemühungen, die Adoption von Walt durch Brian zu verhindern. Inhalt Rückblende thumb|left|250px|[[Michael will um Walt kämpfen.]] Michael besucht seinen Anwalt wegen des Sorgerechtsstreits um Walt, ist aber von dessen mangelndem Interesse und dem Vergessen von Details seiner Umstände nicht übermäßig beeindruckt. Der Anwalt erzählt ihm, dass er, wenn er Walt von Brian Porter adoptieren lässt, jegliches väterliche Recht verliert. Michael ist bereit, um Walt zu kämpfen, aber der Anwalt gibt zu, dass die Vorgänge eine große Summe Geld kosten werden und vergleicht die Situation mit David und Goliath. Michael lässt sich jedoch nicht von seinem Vorhaben abbringen. Es findet eine Anhörung der beiden Elternteile statt, die von ihren Anwälten begleitet werden. Die Anwältin von Susan fragt Michael gezielt auf seine Vergangenheit als Vater aus, was darin gipfelt, dass sie sagt, dass er recht wenig über Walt weiß, dafür, dass er unbedingt sein Vater sein will. Michael bleibt jedoch standhaft. thumb|right|250px|Der Abschied. Susan bittet um ein persönliches Gespräch mit Michael. Sie gibt zu, dass sie glaubt, dass Michael vor Gericht gewinnen würde, aber sie kann es nicht verstehen, dass er das macht, wo er doch so wenig über Walt weiß und ihm niemals das bieten kann, was sie ihm bietet. Sie bittet Michael, ihn loszulassen und übergibt ihm die Adoptionsunterlagen zur Unterschrift. In einem Park trifft Susan Michael und hat den jungen Walt bei sich, der erst ein paar Jahre alt ist. Michael verzichtet darauf, sich als Walts Vater vorzustellen und sagt ihm nur, dass er ein großartiges Leben bei seiner Mutter und Brian haben wird. Ausserdem verspricht er ihm, dass "sein Daddy" ihn sehr liebt und dass das, was er selbst gesagt hat, für immer gilt. Bevor er geht gibt er Walt noch einen Plüscheisbären und bittet Susan, ihm wenigstens eines Tages zu sagen, von wem er ihn hat. Geschehnisse auf der Insel Im Schwan und in den Höhlen thumb|left|250px|[[Claire findet Charlies Marienstatue.]] Bei der Luke ruft Locke nach Kate, die plötzlich verschwunden ist, als er sie in den Schacht herabgelassen hat. Er bindet sich selbst einen Teil des Seils um und folgt ihr nach unten. Locke erreicht das untere Ende des Schachts und findet beim Umherwandern heraus, dass er sich in einer Art Betonbunker befindet. Er zieht seine Schuhe aus und schleicht weiter voran. In einer Küche findet er Kate, die bewusstlos auf dem Boden liegt. Plötzlich taucht hinter ihm ein Mann auf, der eine Pistole auf ihn richtet und ihn fragt, ob "er" es ist. Locke entscheidet sich, darauf einzugehen, um ihre Leben zu retten, aber als der Mann ihn fragt "Was sagt der eine Schneemann zum anderen Schneemann?", fliegt seine Lüge auf. Er gibt Kate die Anweisung, Locke zu fesseln, aber Locke besteht darauf, dass Kate als Flüchtige die größere Gefahr darstellt. Der Mann glaubt ihm und sperrt Kate in einen dunklen Raum. thumb|left|200px|[[Desmond konfrontiert die Eindringlinge.]] Jack wartet bei den Höhlen und entscheidet sich dann, den anderen zur Luke zu folgen. Charlie und Claire beobachten ihn aus der Entfernung, als Claire die Marienstatue in Charlies Rucksack bemerkt. Charlie wechselt jedoch schnell das Thema, weil die Statue nicht weiter wichtig wäre. thumb|250px|[[Kate isst einen Apollo Riegel.]] Um sich mehr Bewegungsfreiheit zu verschaffen, manövriert Kate ihre auf den Rücken gefesselt Hände nach vorne. Dann zieht sie ein Messer aus ihrer Hosentasche, das Locke ihr zugesteckt hat, als er sie gefesselt hat, und befreit sich von den Fesseln. Sie ertastet einen Lichtschalter und findet heraus, dass sie sich in einem Lagerraum voller Lebensmittel befindet. Ihr fällt ein Lüftungsschacht auf, aber bevor sie hineinklettert, findet sie Apollo Schokoriegel in einem Regal und kann nicht widerstehen, einen zu verspeisen. Danach begibt sie sich in den Lüftungsschacht. Ein paar Meter weiter erzählt Locke dem Mann gerade von dem Flugzeugabsturz. Der Mann offenbart, dass sein Name Desmond ist und fragt, wie viele der Überlebenden krank geworden sind. Plötzlich ertönt ein Signal, woraufhin Desmond Locke zum Computer führt und ihn anweist, die Zahlen 4, 8, 15, 16, 23 und 42 einzugeben. Dann soll er "Execute" drücken, woraufhin eine Countdownanzeige an der Wand wieder auf 108:00 zurückgesetzt wird. Kurz danach sind Jacks Rufe nach Locke und Kate zu hören. Kate sieht Jack durch eine Ventilationsöffnung und will ihn warnen, aber da Desmond mit einem Plattenspieler laute Musik abspielt, kann Jack sie nicht hören. Desmond stellt Jack und weist ihn an, seine Waffe wegzulegen, wie es in der vorherigen Episode zu sehen war, bevor Jack merkt, dass er den Mann kennt. Auf dem Floß thumb|right|250px|[[Sawyer hält sich an den Wrackteilen fest.]] Sawyer taucht aus dem Wasser auf und hört die Schreie von Michael und Jin. Er schafft es, ein Wrackteil zu greifen und Michael zu erreichen, bevor dieser ertrinkt. Michael atmet jedoch nicht. Sawyer beginnt mit Reanimationsmaßnahmen und schafft es auch, Michael wiederzubeleben, aber er muss ihn beruhigen, als er nicht aufhört, nach Walt zu schreien, obwohl das Boot der Entführer schon längst weg ist. Sawyer ruft nach Jin. Michael fragt ihn, ob er sich schuldig fühlt, weil er unbedingt wollte, dass sie die Signalpistole abfeuern. Die beiden streiten sich und Michael befiehlt ihm, sein Floß zu verlassen, als sie plötzlich Geräusche hören und angegriffen werden. Es scheint, dass Sawyers blutende Schulter einen Hai angelockt hat. Sawyer geht Michaels Aufforderung nach und versucht, ein anderes Wrackstück zu erreichen. Er hält sich an einem kleineren Teil fest und sagt Michael, dass er versucht hat, Walt zu retten, als er angeschossen wurde, und nicht sich selbst, wie Michael denkt. Einige Zeit später entscheidet Sawyer sich dazu, die Kugel in seiner Schulter mit seinen bloßen Händen zu entfernen, während Michael darauf besteht, dass Sawyer das nicht schaffen wird. Er ist dennoch erfolgreich und fragt Michael trocken nach einem Pflaster. Sawyer stellt die Vermutung auf, dass das Boot von der Insel kam, weil es so klein und nicht für Fahrten auf das offene Meer gebaut war. Rousseau hat gesagt, dass die Anderen das Kind holen wollten und während alle dachten, dass Aaron gemeint war, glaubt Sawyer, dass sie von Anfang an hinter Walt her waren. Michael bespritzt Sawyer mit Wasser, weil er ihn wütend gemacht hat, wodurch Sawyers Wrackteil zerbricht. Er kehrt zu Michael zurück und die beiden sitzen widerwillig beieinander. Michael und Sawyer entdecken einen der Rümpfe des Floßes, der robuster ist als das Stück des Wracks, auf dem sie sich zur Zeit befinden, das eigentlich nur aus losen Bambusstangen besteht. Sawyer gibt Michael die Waffe, falls der Hai wieder auftaucht, und schwimmt in Richtung Ponton. Als der Hai dann auftaucht verschießt Michael das gesamte Magazin und baut damit seine Wut ab. Der Hai wird auch getroffen und Sawyer erreicht den Floßrumpf. Michael kommt zu ihm und beide legen sich erschöpft auf den Schwimmkörper. Als die Sonne aufgeht, schwört Michael, dass er seinen Sohn zurückholt, während die beiden merken, dass die Strömung sie zurück zur Insel getrieben hat. "Wir sind Zuhause" fügt Sawyer hinzu. Sie werden an den Strand angetrieben und hören sofort Jins Rufe. Er rennt auf sie zu und schreit etwas auf koreanisch. Sie verstehen schließlich, dass er "Andere" meint, als eine Gruppe bewaffneter Fremder auftaucht und sich bedrohlich auf die drei zu bewegt. Wissenswertes Allgemeines * Auf der Flosse des Hais, der Sawyer und Michael attackiert, befindet sich ein DHARMA Logo. * Während Michael mit seinem Anwalt spricht, sieht man kurz einen kleinen Teil des World Trade Centers. * Laut einem Podcast von LostCasts sollte diese Episode ursprünglich Rückblenden von Sawyer zeigen. StarTrek.com hat berichtet, dass Jolene Blalock gecastet und dass einige Szenen teilweise gedreht wurden, bevor die Produzenten sich dazu entschieden haben, Rückblenden von Michael zu verwenden. Es ist nicht bekannt, ob die Episode abgeschlossen wurde. Im Juni 2008 sind einige Bilder dieser Szenen aufgetaucht. Produktion * Die Anhörung findet am gleichen Set statt wie die Szene, in der Claire die Adoptionsunterlagen unterzeichnen soll , allerdings wurde es umgebaut. * Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje, Michelle Rodriguez und Cynthia Watros sind nur in den letzten Sekunden im Schatten zu sehen. * Sayid, Shannon und Sun kommen nicht vor. ** Dies ist die erste Episode, in der Sayid nicht vorkommt. * Es gibt eine entfernte Szene, in der Sun Shannon auf ihre Behauptung anspricht, dass sie Walt gesehen hat. Shannon versucht Sun zu erklären, dass sie von Boones Tod erschöpft und niedergeschlagen und Walt deshalb nur ihrer Einbildung entsprungen ist. Sun glaubt ihr jedoch nicht, obwohl Shannon sicher ist, dass sie nichts gesehen hat. Wiederkehrende Themen * Michael und Sawyer werden von einem Hai angegriffen. * Michael schenkt Walt einen Plüscheisbär. * Susan sagt zu Michael: "Du musst ihn loslassen". * Desmond sperrt Kate in einer Vorratskammer ein. * Locke gibt vor, derjenige zu sein, nach dem Desmond fragt. Ausserdem will er, dass Kate gefesselt wird, damit er ihr ein Messer zustecken kann. * Als Michael herausfindet, dass man ihm Walt wegnehmen will, beginnt er einen Rechtsstreit mit seiner Ex-Frau Susan. * Desmond gibt alle sechs Zahlen in den Computer ein und danach wird der Countdown wieder auf 108:00 zurückgesetzt. Kulturelle Referenzen * " ": Sawyer nennt Michael "Hoss". Eric "Hoss" Cartwright war der sehr große, warmherzige und liebenswerte mittlere Sohn von Ben Cartwright aus der TV-Westernserie, die von 1959 bis 1973 ausgestrahlt wurde. ** In war es Jack, der von Sawyer "Hoss" genannt wurde. * Christentum: Michaels Anwalt vergleicht den Rechtsstreit mit . * " ": Sawyer bezeichnet den bärtigen Mann als "Blaubart". Blaubart ist der Hauptcharakter des berühmten gleichnamigen Märchens, das 1967 von veröffentlicht wurde. Es handelt von einem brutalen Adligen (Blaubart) und seiner neugierigen Frau. * "Make Your Own Kind of Music": Dieses Lied von wird von Desmonds Plattenspieler gespielt. *Der Anwalt von Michael nennt ihn beim ersten Treffen "Mr. Hill". Augusts Hill ist der Rollenname von Harold Perrineau Jr, in der HBO-Gefängnisserie "Oz" (1997-2003), in der er einen quertschnittgelähmten Mörder und den "Narrator" der Serie spielt. Literarische Methoden Handlungswendung * Sawyer und Michael werden von der Strömung zur Insel zurückgebracht und finden heraus, dass Jin bereits eine Weile dort ist (seine Hände wurden von "den Anderen" gefesselt). Ironie * Obwohl das Floß einen Tag und eine halbe Nacht unterwegs war, werden Sawyer und Michael noch von der Strömung zur Insel zurück gebracht, von der sie eigentlich fliehen wollten und zu der sie jetzt zurückkehren wollen (um Walt zu retten). Gegenüberstellung * Michael ist sowohl in der Rückblende, als auch auf der Insel unfreundlich gegenüber den Leuten in seinem Umfeld (Susan, Sawyer), während er versucht, Walt zu behalten bzw. zurückzuholen. Am Ende sieht Michael jedoch in beiden Fällen ein, dass er falsch liegt und "lässt Walt gehen", um die Beziehungen zu den Leuten in seinem Umfeld wiederherzustellen. * In Bezug auf den Titel der Episode zeigen beide Handlungsstränge eine Phase von Michael, in der er in seinem Leben "davontreibt", ohne bestimmte Richtung oder Ziel, außer "Walt zurückzuholen". In seiner Vergangenheit blieb seine emotionale Leere bis zu den Ereignissen von , in der Gegenwart bis zum Erreichen der Insel. Zeitstrahl der Rückblende * Susans Anwältin sagt, dass Michael Walt seit 14 Monaten nicht mehr gesehen hat. Die Ereignisse in finden etwa 9 Jahre nach der Trennung von Michael und Susan statt und 10 Jahre nach Walts Geburt. Daher finden die Ereignisse dieser Episode etwa 2 Jahre nach Walts Geburt und etwa 8 Jahre vor dem Absturz (etwa 1996) statt. Querverweise * Walt hat Michael beim Bau des Floßes viele Fragen über die Sicherheit gestellt, unter anderem auch "Was, wenn uns ein Hai angreift?" * Die Episode zeigt einige Geschehnisse in der Schwan-Station aus Kates Perspektive. Zitate Sawyer: Hast du mal 'n Pflaster? Desmond: Fessle ihn. Na mach schon! Locke: Warten Sie, warten Sie, Sie fesseln die falsche Person! Desmond: Und wieso, Bruder? Locke: Es ist nicht sinnvoll, mich zu fesseln, weil ich nicht gefährlich bin. Aber sie...sie ist auf der Flucht. Desmond: Und was bist du dann, Bruder? Locke: Ich bin der regionale Vertriebsmanager einer Pappe- und Kartonagenmanufaktur. Wir stellen Verpackungen her. Desmond: Na dann los, Pappkamerad, fessle sie. Claire: Du versuchst immer lustig zu sein, wenn du nicht auf eine Frage antworten willst. Charlie: Ach, ich versuche es nur? Michael: Wehe, du erwähnst seinen Namen noch einmal. Sawyer: Was willst du sonst tun, mich nass spritzen? Desmond (zu Locke): Kannst du damit umgehen, Pappmann? Desmond: Was sagt der eine Schneemann zum anderen Schneemann? Offene Fragen * Was hat es mit dem Countdown auf sich? * Woher stammt der Hai beziehungsweise das Logo auf seiner Flosse? * Wieso treibt die Strömung Michael und Sawyer zur Insel zurück? * Wieso sind sie so schnell wieder bei der Insel? * Wer sind die Bewaffneten, die Jin gefesselt haben? da:Adrift en:Adrift es:Adrift fr:2x02 he:נסחפים בזרם it:Alla deriva nl:Adrift pl:Adrift pt:Adrift ru:По течению Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:Staffel 2